Ex y alcohol, no es buena idea
by MissWhok
Summary: -REESCRITO- La relación entre Lovino y Antonio no es lo que solía ser y entre discusiones sin sentido, los celos y las mentiras, la separación puede ser la solución, quizá así el italiano logre darse cuenta de cuan fuerte son sus sentimientos hacia el moreno. AU y OoC


¡Buenas y eso!

**Aclaraciones: Primero que nada, he decidido volver a subir está historia, por varias razones, principalmente porque estoy teniendo mucho tiempo libre y no se me ha ocurrido una nueva idea, y porque no podía dejarla así, estaba muy mal escrita y creo que si no la acomodo no podré vivir en paz, así que nada, estaré más tranquila si la reescribo. Espero que está vez me salga mejor, hacia mucho tiempo que no escribía nada, pero mejor que la versión original si es. **

**La historia original era de 3 capítulos, pero varias personas me dijeron que tal vez le gustaría algo un poco más largo, a pesar de que los fics largos no son lo mío, supongo que la temática se presta para algo más largo y no sé depende de como vaya todo, pueden darme su opinión acerca de eso.**

**También aclaro que los personajes están un poco OoC, así que bueno ya advierto.**

**Hetalia no me pertenece y bla bla bla...lo de siempre**

**¡Ahora si!**

* * *

Desde el mudillo sofá del salón Lovino se hundió más en el asiento con un profundo suspiro de fastidio y una sensación de vacío se instaló en su pecho mientras miraba a algún punto fijo del suelo intentando procesar lo que había pasado hacía unas horas, se había ensalzado en una nueva discusión con el moreno pero esta no fue injustificable; se decía una y otra vez el italiano, había sido quizá, la gota que derramó el vaso o la excusa perfecta para acabar con todo, porque algo que no soportaba Lovino Vargas era la mentira, y justamente Antonio había cometido el descuido.

_Últimamente las peleas eran algo cotidiano en sus vidas, pasar un solo minuto sin discutir era algo que se había convertido en toda una hazaña y la amargura se había adueñado de la situación, como si solo fuese suficiente con mirarse a los ojos para iniciar una acalorado discusión por cualquier motivo y aquella burbuja de felicidad a la que tanto se habían querido aferrar se iba destruyendo a cada palabra de odio pronunciada._

_Aquella recién adquirida rutina no se hacía esperar; gritos descompuestos por parte del italiano y aquellas miradas de fastidio que le dedicaba el español. Ambos se habían cansado de todo, lo sabían, quizá fue difícil aceptarlo, pero no querían verse más a la cara si incluso escucharse era un suplicio. _

_La imaginación del italiano había tramado toda una serie de ideas iniciando todo por una salida ocasional con unos amigos del español, que se reunían con la excusa de celebrar la vuelta de una antigua amiga de sus días en secundaria, Vargas no tenía nada en contra de la chica, Emma era agradable, bastante atractiva y dulce, sabía que Antonio y ella salieron durante una temporada, pero el español le juró que eso quedó en una simple amistad y Lovino no desconfió de él, a pesar de que la idea no se le hizo nada agradable, sin embargó le molestó de sobre manera que aquella chica se estuviese colgando del cuello de Fernández como si fuese su pareja y se descubrió a si mismo aceptando que se veían muy bien juntos._

_Aquello había ocasionado una nueva discusión agregada a la interminable lista de ellas, porque Lovino esperó pacientemente mientras miraba con asco las escena, y durante todo el encuentro apenas le dirigió una escueta mirada al español, _— _hasta cuando finalmente llegaron al departamento que ambos compartían_— _ le reclamó y le prohibió que se volviese a ver con ella, pero como veces anteriores la acalorada discusión terminó en un apasionado encuentro en la cama._

_Muy pronto logró olvidarse de aquella disputa, pero la inseguridad había logrado hacer mella en su consciencia y tras días de atormentarse en secreto con la idea, sus sospechas fueron dolorosamente confirmadas. _— _Se enteró, gracias al descuido de uno de los amigos cercanos del español, un rubio barbudo y algo afeminado_— _que Antonio y Emma se habían vuelto a ver. Sin embargo quiso creer que quizá fue una equivocación y con esperanza y un arrebato de inconsciencia marcó aquel conocido número y esperó ansiosamente a que su pareja contestase, mas al colgar reconocía la característica inquietud y sabía que era cuestión de momento para que todos sus sentimientos se revolviesen en una maraña. Se sintió atrapado al pensarlo y en su garganta se formó un nudo, el picor en sus ojos le indicó que algo estaba mal y las ganas de salir corriendo no dejaban de pasarse por su mente. Aun podía escuchar aquella irritante voz proveniente del otro lado de la línea, "¿Hola? Antonio está ocupado, ahora, no puede atenderte" y darse cuenta de que era la voz de aquella chica que había conocido hacia tan poco logró desconcertarlo aún más…_

_Lovi, ya llegué_—_el sonido de la puerta cerrarse resonó por todo el lugar y a pasos cansado emprendió la búsqueda del anterior llamado, asomándose a la habitación que ambos compartían._

_Lovino le observó desde el interior sentando en la cama y de brazos cruzados, el desconcierto inicial se convirtió rápidamente en furia e indignación y fulminándole con la mirada le empujó cuando intentó plantarle un beso._

_— ¿Qué te pasa?_ —_atinó a preguntar en su propio desconcierto al ver la actitud del italiano._

_¿Dónde estuviste hoy? —respondió a su pregunta con otra y se odió al darse cuenta de lo histérico que había sonado._

_Siguió con la mirada confusa y un atisbo de nervios logró asomarse en sus orbes prolongando el irritante silencio._

_¡Responde!_ _—la inseguridad se apoderó de su ser y perdió la calma al vociferar._

_Lovi _—_tartamudeó ligeramente preocupado por su comportamiento—… ¿por qué me preguntas eso?_ —_preguntó con torpeza._

_Antonio, respóndeme de una vez _— _su voz apenas fue casi una súplica desesperada._

_Estuve en la universidad y luego me pase a ver a Gilbert, ¿por qué lo preguntas?_

_Hoy te llame… _—_se calló por lo que parecieron ser unos largos minutos y respiró hondo_—_ resulta que contestó Emma_—_Antonio palideció y tratando de disimular el nerviosismo se aclaró la garganta_— _y también resulta que me has mentido por segunda vez hoy, primero ni siquiera me dices que te ibas a ver con ella; me tuve que enterar por Francis y segundo cuando te pregunto en donde estuviste hoy no me cuentas la parte en la que estuviste con ella._

_Vale, puedo explicarlo _—_se mordió ligeramente el labio al darse cuenta por donde se estaba yendo el asunto._

_¿Qué carajo puedes explicar? ¿qué me estás engañando?_

_Lovino, ¿de qué hablas? Sí, me vi con Emma, no consideré prudente decirte, si tan solo mencionarte su nombre te pones como una fiera._

_Frunció el ceño con molestia._

_¿Qué me pongo como una fiera? _—_chilló indignado_—_ ¡maldito bastardo!, no entiendo que tanto tienes que hacer con ella, ¡si desde que llegó no haces otra cosa que andar detrás de ella!_

_Te lo he dicho un montón de veces, Emma y yo solo somos amigos ¿cuantas veces te lo tengo que repetir?- exclamó con voz dura._

_¿Si son solo amigos,¿ por qué me mientes acerca de ella?¿por qué la vez tan seguido? ¿por qué te pones nervioso cuando te pregunto?_ —_era evidente que había perdido cualquier atisbo de calma._

_Suspiró con molestia y se llevó la mano a la sien intentando frenar el dolor de cabeza que le ocasionaban los gritos histéricos del menor_— _Por esto precisamente, porque mira nada mas como te pones _—_contestó casi perdiendo la paciencia._

— _Te dije que no te quería ver con ella, bastardo ¿es qué acaso no entiendes que ella anda detrás de ti?_ —_de pronto sintió su estómago revuelto y se obligó a mirarle fijamente._

—_Por Dios Lovino, creo que ya estamos lo suficientemente grandes para que me estés prohibiendo algo, además Emma es mi amiga de toda la vida._

_El silencio se hizo presente durante unos escasos minutos. _

_¿Sabes qué?, estoy harto ¡se acabó!_

—_Lovino, basta, no hagas un drama de esto_—_replicó Antonio Fernández con voz firme y evidente cansancio asiendo el brazo del más bajo. _

—_Maldita sea, déjame, ¡no me toques!—escupió las palabras con odio mientras intentaba deshacerse del agarre proporcionado por el moreno._

_« ¿Cómo no quería que hiciera un drama?» Logró deshacerse del agarre y empujó su cuerpo hacia la puerta intentando aclarar su mente de lo que pasaba, « ¡¿acaso pensaste que no me iba a dar cuenta?! » Gritó en su fuero interno mientras se debatía en la inseguridad, intentó disolver aquella idea que se paseaba casi con descaro por su mente « es evidente ¡te está engañando! » Repetía una y otra vez una pequeña voz en su cabeza._

_Basta, no te comportes de esta forma _—_intentó acercarse ocultando el miedo ante lo que se aproximaba._

— _¿Cómo? ¿Ahora soy yo el culpable? ¡Vete a la mierda y déjame en paz!_ —_ le gritó mientras salía disparado de la habitación._

_Le siguió sin dudarlo intentado calmarlo pero él mismo estaba bastante atónito y molesto por aquella actitud tan desconfiada._

— _¡No quiero verte más! vete de una vez con ella y de paso también con Francis y Gilbert y así hacen una maldita orgia y todos felices._

—_No puedo creer que seas tan infantil _—_susurró luego de la sorpresa inicial que ese comentario causó y se fue azotando la puerta._

Se mordió el labio y parpadeó rápidamente queriendo deshacerse de las molestas ganas de llorar, nuevamente se dejó caer del todo en el asiento bastante aturdido y se permitió llorar largo y tendido enterrando la cara contra uno de los cojines —adornos que tanto le había insistido al español— y se acurrucó en la oscuridad del lugar perdiendo la noción del tiempo al caer en la inconsciencia del sueño.

* * *

**Bien, el primer capitulo es algo corto, ya que no sé si pondré solo los 3 capítulos originales y ya, por eso si quieren darme su opinión, estaré encantada de tomarla en cuenta.  
**

**bisous~**

_**Kath**_


End file.
